The Way the Tides Change
by SmellyCat2004
Summary: Another new story about RnR, and how they manage to overcome the many obstacles that lead to a reconciliation. The trials and tribulations of a true love between lobsters. Please R&R!
1. I'll Be Waiting For You

"The Way the Tides Change"

A Ross and Rachel Story (including other characters)

Written by: Jordan a.k.a SmellyCat2004

Summary: After their painful breakup, Ross and Rachel encounter life changing decisions that help them reconcile and "make it" or "break it" as the lobsters they are destined to be.

Notes: This story takes place right after the episode where Ross gives Rachel back her favorite "Frankie Says Relax" shirt. Everything prior to this episode remains the same, and the romance between Monica and Chandler will occur before London in my story, considering there will be NO LONDON in this story. Hope that clears everything up…

Disclaimer: The show F.R.I.E.N.D.S does not belong to me, it belongs to the creators Bright, Kauffman, and Crane.

Thanks to all my friends for reviewing my stories, and to my other Friends fanatic, Kelly

(( Monica and Rachel's apartment, Rachel is standing outside of her door, holding the t-shirt in her hands))

_Oh my god, _Rachel thought. _He actually cares; maybe there is still a chance for us. _

She held the t-shirt and wrung it through her fingers over and over again, tears starting to form in her eyes. Monica looked over at her,

"Rach, you okay?"

She paused, "Yea, I'll be fine… I, I have to go somewhere ((rushing)). I'll be back before dark, I think."

Then she started towards the door, confusion clear across her face. Monica knew something was up, and quickly blocked her only exit.

"Rachel, what exactly are you doing? I hope this doesn't have anything to do with Ross…"

"Oh, no no no! This is simply a huge, a huge **_job _**problem. You know… with Mark or someone."

Monica rolled her eyes, "Okay, Rach. I just want to make sure you're not up to something that I don't know about… because I **_have _**to know everything!"

But by that time, Rachel was already out the door.

((Outside of Ross's apartment complex))

She nervously began to climb the stairwell, darkness enveloping her petite figure. She wasn't quite sure if this was the "right" thing to do, but at the moment… it was the only thing she wanted to do. She continued, walking slowly as to not trip over her shaking feet. As she neared his apartment, her heart seemed to beat faster and faster, causing her to walk faster and faster. By the time she reached his door, she collapsed on top of it, sliding down and clutching her knees. She didn't even bother to knock, because all she wanted to do was cry and feel sorry for herself. It may be too late to have the one she loved.

Hours later, around twelve thirty that morning, Ross finally approached his familiar apartment. It had been a long day at the museum, what with another vandalism he had to deal with. Then, after all of his hard work, he had to beg Gunther to let him inside Central Perk for a muffin… for god's sake he was starving. And when his day had been the worst he thought imaginable, his face lit up when he saw Rachel collapsed on his doorway.

By this time she had fallen asleep, her head hanging miserably on her shoulder. How could he love her, when she had obviously moved on? It was clear when she had hooked-up with Mark in a heartbeat… But then, why was she at his apartment? Why was she passed-out? He couldn't just stand there and ignore it, yet he couldn't pick her up and carry into his apartment, lie her down on his bed, and watch her sleep. It just wasn't like that anymore. So, instead,

"Rachel!" he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

Like a shotgun, she popped up, banging her head against the door. It only took her a second to realize that Ross was home, and she immediately felt embarrassed.

"Ross! Oh my god… what are you doing here?"

He chuckled nervously, "Well, I **_do _**live here."

"I know that, I mean; I didn't expect you to be home so soon…"

He checked his watch, "Well, it **_is _**almost one in the morning."

Now she started to feel even more embarrassed, "I'm sorry. I guess I was just really tired, and so… I better start heading home."

She turned to leave, but Ross grabbed her by the arm, "Rach, not to pester you or anything… but was there some reason why you came here?"

She turned to face him, and looked into his eyes. This was one of the hardest things she'd ever done. She loved him so much, it was clear, and somehow, even though he had made a huge mistake, in the deepest part of her heart she had managed to forgive him. But it was the first time she was going to say those three little words, when she wasn't sure that he would say them back.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "Ross, I'm still in love with you."

And then the longest, most awkward silence in the history of awkward silences occurred.

_She still loves me? This is… unbelievable, everything I could've asked for. Maybe there's still a chance for us to be together again, and a chance for me to be happy._

A tear slid down his face, "I love you too, more than I've ever felt before. I… I just can't believe I'm getting this chance again. To be with the woman I love."

Color bounced back into Rachel's face, and she became overcome with happiness, "Kiss me."

He looked at her, and did just that. They sank into the kiss as he held her in his arms once again, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Finally, they were back where they started, and it had never felt so right.

Ok guys, I have A LOT of ideas for this story, and for once I want to be able to finish this one. But, I also am open for a lot of suggestions and/or thoughts about what should happen next. And please remember to read and review, because you guys really keep me going! Thanks again


	2. Life's Restarting

Ok, I'd like to start off by thanking everyone who has reviewed for this story, and I promise that I will continue to keep putting out chapters as fast as I can. Also, I'm dealing with a slightly busy schedule right now, so most of my new entries will be issued during the early morning/afternoon, and late night. Finally, I would like to give a HUGE thank you to **rachgreengeller** and **rr'sfan **for even reading my story… I am a HUGE fan of your stories so this really means a lot

((Inside Ross's bedroom the next morning, Rachel apparently spent the night wink wink))

Her eyelashes fluttered open, bringing her back to the world that was already wide awake. She could always tell it was morning by the loud buzz of cars, the shuffling feet of people on their way to work, and the bright New York sun streaming in through the window. But this morning, there was something new. Not "new" exactly, but something she hadn't felt in what seemed like years.

Turning onto her side, her cheek brushed against Ross's bare chest, and she felt her hands gripping him somewhere around the neck. Yes, this was where she wanted to be, where she wanted to stay: enveloped in his arms for the rest of time. There was no doubt that last night was anything but amazing, and it was far from a mistake, or so she thought.

Soon she felt a warm breath on her temple, and she was suddenly greeted by a shower of kisses which multiplied by the minute.

"Hey baby, you awake?"

Bracing a smile, she stayed quiet, and kept her eyes shut tight. She hadn't played this game for a while, and it was fun to tease him.

Thinking she was still fast asleep, Ross gently played with her wispy hair, twirling it around his fingers. And for a long time, he just stared at her… soaking up her beauty that surrounded him everywhere. It was only a matter of minutes until he glanced at the clock, and noticed that he only had ten minutes to get to work. In a jolt, he kissed her hard on the lips and shook her shoulders until he managed to get her awake.

"I am **_so _**sorry sweetie, but I have ten minutes to get to work, so we have to get going."

She yawned, "Oh, I wish I could stay here forever."

By now Ross was already out of bed and searching through his closet for a clean outfit. Rachel began to grab her clothes off the floor and re-dressing herself.

"Last night was, well, amazing," she said, pulling on her jeans.

Ross nodded his head as he straightened his tie in the mirror, "I honestly have never felt so good in my entire life."

He turned to her, and grabbed her one last time, making sure to emphasize how glad he was to finally be back together again. Then he reminded her of the time, and grabbed her hand as he pulled her out the door.

Remembering her purse, Rachel ran back to the nightstand and grabbed it in a hurry. But as she left the bedroom, she continued to look back where an unopened condom laid in disgrace.

((Monica and Rachel's apartment, Phoebe and Monica are busy questioning Rachel about last night))

"And when you went into the bedroom, then what happened?" Monica asked.

Rachel laughed, "Well, what do you **_think _**happened?"

"Was it amazing?" Phoebe questioned further.

Sighing, Rachel confessed, "It was probably the greatest night of my life. You know, it just felt so… so **_right_** being there with him. All of my fears where just whisked away, because I know there's a future for us again."

She paused for a second, thinking. What future was she talking about exactly? _Maybe I'm taking this too far… too fast. I just need to calm down and hold myself back. I mean, I'm desperately in love with Ross, but suddenly I've been fast-forwarding what? Twelve years? _

"Rachel? You okay? You kinda, zoned-out for a second there," Monica said, bringing Rachel back to reality.

"Yea, why don't we grab some coffee down at Central Perk?" she suggested.

"Sounds good," Phoebe answered, and the three of them headed for the door.

Sorry this chapter was a little short, I'm waiting to get to the Beach House scenario because I have a huge idea to get across and a bunch of scenes that I HAVE to get out! So, I hope it's not jumping too far, but in about two chapters I'm going to incorporate that. Please continue to read and review, and also please try to give me some ideas for the future. I'm open to almost anything


	3. Cars on a Cable

To start off, I'd like to thank everyone again for the reviews, and please keep them coming. And to answer some questions, I'm glad everyone wants a simple, romantic story between Ross and Rachel, because that's the kind of vibe I was going for from the beginning. I will incorporate a few "interesting" events later on, but unless I have a brilliant writer's streak, or someone gives me an intriguing idea, I hope you will continue to enjoy my story at the pace it's going, thanks

((About a month later, Central Perk))

"So, are you guys excited about the whole Beach House experience?" Phoebe asked everyone, only **_slightly _**enthusiastic.

Ross squeezed Rachel's hand, "Yea, it's gonna be great!"

She smiled back, "And definitely romantic…"

They giggled and began to make-out on the couch, which was followed by an exhaust of "uggh"s from the rest of the group.

"And they're having their **_own _**room, am I correct?" Chandler asked Phoebe, pleading.

"First come, first serve. There will be plenty of rooms, so we'll just have to run and grab the first one we see," she replied.

"Hey, it's like Rat Race, but for… rooms…" Joey tried to explain.

Chandler sighed, "Nice one, Joe."

Monica came back with her latte and sat down beside the lobsters on the couch, "So Rach, Phoebe and I thought it might be fun to have a shopping outing today. You know, to get some cute bathing suits for the trip. You interested?"

Phoebe laughed, "Do you even have to ask?"

"Yea, that sounds good, what time are you thinking?" Rachel asked.

"Well, if you're ready now, I don't see why we have to wait…" Monica answered, starting to get up.

Twiddling her thumbs, Rachel sighed, "**_Actually_**, I kind of needed to grab something around the corner before we go, so maybe we could meet at Bloomingdale's in, like… half an hour?"

Phoebe and Monica exchanged looks before answering, "You want us to go with you?"

Grabbing her purse, she shook her head briefly, "No, I've got it covered. I just wanted to check out some of the new makeup at the pharmacy, it won't take long."

Before she left, Rachel leaned down over the couch to give Ross and prolonged kiss, which he eagerly returned. Then she walked out of the coffee house and turned the corner, walking towards the pharmacy.

((local pharmacy))

Rachel strode down the many aisles, checking out everything in sight. The new brand of make-up they had brought in was great, and she ended up picking out a few lipsticks and other various items, so the others wouldn't think of her trip as "suspicious".

Then she hurried towards the medicine, reading the labels on the top of the banners, looking for the one she needed. Frustrated, she headed for the pharmacy desk, and asked the receptionist where she could find what she was looking for. The woman pointed her in the right direction and she was back on task in a matter of minutes.

Scanning the shelves, she finally picked out a box and dropped it into her basket. Maybe this wasn't necessary, or was it? She couldn't help but ask herself the question. But she decided it was better to just give it a shot…

After purchasing her items, she returned to the streets, hailed a cab, and was on her way to Bloomingdale's where she would meet Monica and Phoebe.

((Bloomingdale's with Monica and Phoebe))

"So, I think I'm gonna get the one with polka dots, do you think it looked better than that other one I tried on?" Phoebe asked her friends.

Rachel smiled, "Yea, it's definitely a good look for you."

"Ok, you guys just wait here while I go buy this at the register," Phoebe said, and walked away.

Rachel continued to look through some racks of swimwear, all the while oblivious to Monica, who was watching her intently. Finally, she spoke up,

"Rachel, I was just wondering… is everything, I don't know, **_alright _**with you? I mean, you've been acting kind of distant lately, and I'm kind of worried about you."

"Oh, me? Yea, you know how it gets sometimes, right?"

Monica shook her head, "Rach, what are you talking about?"

She sighed before answering, "I guess I've just been thinking about a lot of things… with Ross and me. Okay, well… you're his sister, so do you know how willing he is to deal with, um **_change_**?"

"I don't see where you're going with this, are you afraid you guys are moving too fast or something?" Monica tried to suggest.

Rachel thought for a moment, "Yea, yea that's it. I mean, I've never been so in love before, and I don't want to rush things, but sometimes things happen and you just have to… deal with them. I'm just worried that Ross is going to freak out…"

"Rachel, I'm sure that whatever you're dealing with that may make him think you're moving too fast is probably not even worth worrying about. Believe me, Ross is such a sweet guy, you should know that! He's going to love you no matter what happens with your relationship, and he has rushed into things so many times before, it's **_not _**going to be a problem," Monica reassured her.

"Thanks, sweetie, you're so great," Rachel said, giving her friend a hug.

At that time, Phoebe walked over, and the group left Bloomingdale's, ready for a good night's sleep so they could be ready for their trip the next morning.

I think this chapter was a little longer than last time, so I hope that satisfies everyone. I myself like longer chapters in a story, so I'll try my best to lengthen them. Also, keep up the requests and reviews, thanks again


	4. Something's Up

Okay I know I leave notes at the beginning and end of each chapter, so I'm sorry if they're annoying. Kelly please read my story and tell me your opinion on it… that would mean a lot! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I have a feeling I will write it pretty fast considering I've had it planned for a long time

((Phoebe's grandmother's taxi cab; the gang is on the way to the Beach House))

"Ohh, Ross. That tickles," Rachel exclaimed as he nibbling on her neck and ears.

"Really, who gave me a seat next to the lovebird's hotel?" Chandler argued, hunched over in the corner.

The group was on their way to the Beach house, with Phoebe driving, Monica directing in the passenger's seat (of course), with Joey and Chandler stuck next to the inseparable lobsters, which had been making-out for the duration of the car trip.

"Phoebe, **NO _NO_**! You were supposed to take I-95, not stay on I-70! What were you thinking?" Monica screamed from her seat.

Phoebe chuckled, "Monica, I've been blinking for the past half-hour, and I've just now made it to 95… I think I've got it covered."

Monica held her head in her hands for a second before looking up, "Really, Phoebe? **_Really_**? What are you talking about?"

"It's simple: The "I" blinks ninety five times, and then switches to the next number you tell me to take," Phoebe explained.

"Okay Pheebs, why don't you just look at the road signs from now on, does that sound good?" Monica asked.

Meanwhile in the backseat, Rachel had fallen asleep, her head resting on Ross's shoulder and her legs draped across his lap. Her head spun with all of her thoughts from the previous day, and she began to dream:

((dream- Ross's apartment))

"Rachel, I.. I **_cannot _**believe this. How did this… why did we… I just need to sit down," Ross yelled, falling into a nearby chair.

"Sweetie, I'm sooo sorry, I'm just as scared as you are, but I can't **_do _**anything about the situation we're in," Rachel explained, tears streaking her face.

Ross turned to look at her, "I don't care if you can't do anything, because you're going to find a way to **_do _**something about this, or we're through! Right now! And don't take me on any guilt trips or make me feel sorry for you because I don't!"

Rachel broke down in sobs, "Ross, I'm scared, petrified. I don't know what to do; I don't know what more you want from me! Please, just help me get through this; it's as much your fault as it is mine."

She ran over to hug him, but he stood and shoved her, "No, Rachel. This can't go on any longer. I never want to see your face again… just leave."

((end of dream))

Rachel's eyes shot open, panic blazing throughout them. She pushed herself away from him, landing on Joey's lap, her head collapsing onto Chandler's chest. The whole car went crazy: Chandler screamed; Joey took Rachel's gesture as an invitation to a free make-out session and began to reach for her lips; Ross awoke, barely able to speak because of the scene in front of him; Phoebe turned around to see what was going on, which caused her to swerve off the road, and Monica impulsively struggled to grab the steering wheel, leaning over Phoebe to get to it.

After minutes of craziness, everyone regained their composure, except for Ross, who was now worried instead of mad.

"Rachel, what's wrong with you! What just happened here?" he exclaimed, staring at Rachel.

She gulped before replying, "I, I must have had some kind of a dream. I'm so sorry for making this car ride into some…"

"**DEATH TRIP**!" Monica interrupted.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Ross said, pulling her into a loving hug.

And so they continued the long journey towards a new home at the beach…

((arriving at the beach house))

"Our first day here and it's raining already, this place sucks," Monica said.

Phoebe made an unappreciated look, which everyone answered with, "And thanks for letting us stay here!"

They walked inside and saw that the entire living room was covered in two feet of sand.

"Oh, and the owner did say that there was minor flooding…" Phoebe stated.

"Well, what are we supposed to do all day? We're at the beach, but we're stuck inside all day?" Monica complained.

"Oh oh! We could play Strip Poker!" Joey exclaimed.

Everyone groaned.

((cut to later))

Monica groaned once again, "Strip **_Happy Days _**game?"

"Come on, it's all they had... now let's do this!" Joey said.

After an hour or so of playing, a huge pile of clothes had formed on the floor, most of which were Joey's. That's when things started to get… interesting.

"Who's up for some margaritas!" Monica asked the group.

"Sounds good!" everyone nodded in agreement.

Rachel jumped up, alarmed, "No, no Monica! Let me make them… I have my own special twist."

Monica stared at her, "Ooookay."

The others continued the game while Rachel blended some margaritas. She carefully added in the alcohol, skipping her glass. _Better safe than sorry_,she told herself.

She brought the margaritas to the table, and served them. Everyone agreed they were quite tasty, and they continued the game. Later, Ross leaned over to take a sip of Rachel's margarita.

Just in time, she managed to stop him, "What, whaddya think you're doin' there, Ross?"

"Sorry, sweetie… mine's out."

Before she could stop him a second time, he took a sip of her margarita and barely managed to keep himself from spitting it across the table.

"What the hell, that tastes horrible! I don't think there's any alcohol in there at all!"

Everyone stopped and stared at Rachel.

"I, I'm trying to cut back…" she managed to get out.

"I didn't know alcohol was ever a problem for you, Rachel Green," Phoebe pondered. "Any **_more _**secrets you've been keeping from us?"

By this time Ross was also suspecting something was up, but he saw Rachel's face and decided to cover for her, "Yea, I was meaning to tell you guys that Rach… Rach hasn't been feeling well for a couple days, so she thought that alcohol might, might hurt her immune system."

Rachel sighed, _Nice recovery, Ross_.

"Sorry sweetie, we shouldn't have been drinking in front of you in the first place," Monica said.

Rachel replied, "That's okay, guys." ((long pause)) "Well, I better head upstairs anyway, I'm pretty exhausted."

"Yea, this has been a pretty crazy night for us all," Chandler commented.

So, everyone headed upstairs, Rachel leading the way, while Monica and Phoebe stayed behind to clean up the kitchen.

((minutes later, once everyone was gone))

"OH MY GOD!" Monica screamed.

"Shh, shh… I know," Phoebe whispered, quieting her friend. "I know what you know."

"That something is **_definitely _**up with Rachel?" Monica asked.

Phoebe nodded, "Definitely! Oh, there have just been so many things happening lately that seem, you know… ((whispers)) suspicious."

Monica agreed, "Yea, like remember when she was with us at Bloomingdale's and started blabbing on and on and on about how fast their relationship was moving, and how she was afraid Ross would be upset about something? Now **_that _**was weird…"

"And then on the way down here, in the cab, she was like all… on top of people. And having odd dreams…"

"And then tonight, when she didn't put any alcohol in her drink… I mean, I couldn't even tell she was sick. Besides, why wouldn't she tell us that she wasn't feeling well? It's not a big deal," Monica said.

Phoebe sighed, "Well, what exactly do you think is going on?"

"I might have an idea, but I'm not sure. I mean, we can't just jump to any conclusions."

Phoebe, "Are you sure?"

"All I'm saying is, keep your eyes and ears open, but don't tell anything to Rachel."

"Gotcha," Phoebe winked, and the two parted.

((Ross and Rachel's room))

Rachel tried to keep her attention focused on her latest Vogue magazine, while Ross was busy grading some papers he had brought from home, but her mind kept drifting to the box buried deep in the bottom of her purse. She had had it for almost two days, but there was never the right time.

She turned over to see Ross's eyes drooping, though he still continued to grade.

"You getting tired, sweetheart?" she asked him, rubbing his shoulders affectionately.

He yawned, "I guess so. You feeling sleepy yet?"

She pretended to rub her eyes, "Yea, I guess I'm ready to drift off."

Ross leaned over and pecked her multiple times on the cheek, then on the lips, and switched the lamp off. He laid his head on the pillow, and soon felt Rachel's body wriggling towards his, as she got comfortable on his chest. Soon, he had drifted off to sleep.

Slowly, she scooted out of the bed, careful not to wake him, then dug into her purse and grabbed something from the box. Now was her only chance, she better hurry.

((same time, Phoebe and Monica's room))

Was it just her imagination or had someone's door just opened? Phoebe glanced over at the clock at her right, which read 1:34 am. She was feeling hungry anyway, so why not head downstairs for a snack and check out the scene?

((downstairs bathroom- located off of kitchen))

Rachel sat on the floor, holding the test in her hands. She could **_not _**be pregnant. No, just like in her dream, everything would turn upside down. Besides, was she really ready to take care of a child? No. She wasn't even close.

She fiddled with the test for a few more seconds, but she just couldn't take it any longer. She tried to force herself not to look, and it was useless. The stick was already turning blue. With tears welling in her eyes, she stuffed the test as far down in the trashcan as it would go. All the while she cried and cried.

((same time as before))

Phoebe waited in the kitchen patiently. She could see the light barely making it under the crack from the door, and immediately knew someone was in the bathroom. Who it was, she wasn't quite sure. But soon, she would know.

Suddenly, she heard a muffled sob, and then rummaging through papers and other various items. She moved closer to the door and could tell that it was a woman crying. _Monica was in the room when I left, so it must be Rachel_.

The door handle started to turn, and she ran behind the island. She quieted her breathing, and watched as Rachel's shaky figure moved across the kitchen and up the stairwell. Then, she snuck towards the bathroom and made her way to the trashcan. After digging for a few minutes, she found something that struck her as interesting. It appeared to be a pregnancy test, and the line was blue. It took her a second to put two and two together, then she realized that Monica was indeed correct. Something was up, and she knew what it was: Rachel was pregnant.

Hope you enjoyed, this was my longest chapter by far, but I will continue as fast as I can. Please review


	5. Getting It Across

Hello again, everyone. I hope you're all enjoying this story, especially the last chapter. Even though it was my longest yet, it was the easiest one for me to write. I don't know, I just could picture everything, and the words just kept coming. Also, I'm sorry for the slight delay, I was at my friend's house, who is also a writer here, and I had a busy weekend. Please keep reviewing

((the next morning, kitchen))

Monica was busy preparing some pancakes and eggs for the rest of her friends, when Phoebe made her way downstairs. They smiled to acknowledge each other, then Monica got back to cooking.

Phoebe walked over to the refrigerator, grabbed some juice, and began to pour herself a glass. Suddenly, she slammed the container down on the counter, which caused Monica to turn around.

"Pheebs, you okay?"

She danced around on her feet for second, then spoke, "Okay, Monica! I just **_have _**to tell you!"

Monica put down her spatula, "Tell me what?"

Moving closer, she began to talk in a low tone, "Okay, so last night, I came downstairs for a midnight snack…"

"**_Really_**, Phoebe?"

"Fine, I heard someone's door open, and I got kind of curious. Besides, you told me to keep my eyes and ears open, and since my eyes were closed, I had to trust my ears!"

Monica sighed, "Please, continue."

"So, then, I-I was in the kitchen, pretending to get a snack, because I saw a light on in the bathroom. But then, I heard someone crying in there, so I just had to see what was going on…"

Monica interrupted, "So did you!"

"Not finished, Mon," Phoebe stated, annoyed. "So, so I got closer to the door, and I could tell that it was a girl, and then I realized that when I left, you were still in our room, so it must be Rachel!"

"**_Rachel_**!" Monica exclaimed.

Phoebe's eyebrows furrowed, signaling her impatience, "Not helping, **_Mon_**."

"Sorry, sorry… go on…"

"So, Rachel was crying the-the bathroom, and then I heard her start rummaging through, like, papers and stuff…"

"The trashcan, obviously," Monica commented once again.

Phoebe grunted, "And **_then_**, I heard her start to open the door, I ran behind the island, and then she left. I ran into the bathroom, looked into the trashcan, and found…"

She ran into the bathroom, and returned holding the pregnancy test in her hand, "This."

Monica gasped, just as Chandler and Ross came downstairs. Phoebe threw the test behind her, where it landed in the sink. Monica ran over and started pushing it down the disposal, running water to help get it in.

"Wha-what's going on here?" Chandler asked, apparently confused.

Phoebe smiled, "It's our, our circus act!"

Monica turned around from the kitchen sink, "Ta-da!"

"Never knew you guys were **_in _**the circus, but now that I think about it, you could really give Siegfried and Roy a run for their money…" Chandler quipped.

Monica looked at Ross, "So, um… where's Rachel?"

"Oh, yea, she said she wasn't feeling that well, so she's gonna stay in bed a little bit longer. She said she'd meet me down at the beach. I'm sure you can go see her if you want," he told her.

"Yea, that's just what I needed to do," she turned to Phoebe. "You coming, Pheebs?"

Phoebe nodded, "One sec, I've gotta tell Ross and Chandler… you know, something **_important_**."

"PHOEBE!" Monica screamed.

"What does she have to tell us, again?" Chandler asked eagerly.

Monica grabbed Phoebe by the wrist and began to drag her up the stairs, "She doesn't need to tell **_anyone anything_**!"

Once they reached the top of the stairs, Phoebe wrenched herself away from Monica's grip, "What the heck was THAT all about?"

"Phoebe, are ya kidding? You can't just go telling everyone that Rachel's pregnant! Especially Ross! I mean, what were you thinking?" Monica whispered.

"Well, actually… nothing."

"Ughh! Let's just go see Rachel."

((Ross and Rachel's room))

They walked in to see Rachel wide-awake, lying in bed. She looked miserable.

"Hey, sweetie. You okay?" Monica asked, getting closer to the bed.

"Ughh… I just wanna lay down," Rachel groaned.

Phoebe looked at Monica and whispered, "Isn't she already doing that?"

"Rach, we kind of needed to talk to you about… something," Monica began.

Rachel sat up, "What's the problem?"

"Well, we don't know how to put this but…" Monica said.

"We **_know_**…" Phoebe exclaimed, adding a wink for emphasis.

Rachel rolled her eyes, acting oblivious to the idea that they could possibly… you know, **_know_**. So instead she replied with a laugh, "Know what?"

"Sweetie, you're pregnant."

"I am not."

"Phoebe found your test in the trash, and it was positive."

She sighed, "I **_so _**am."

Once again she began to cry, and her friends hopped onto the bed to help comfort her. For a while they shared a hug, when Phoebe spoke,

"So, why are you so upset about this again?"

Rachel gave her a blank stare, "Isn't it obvious?"

Monica nodded her head in agreement, then paused, "No, not really…"

"Do you understand how stressful this is? I am so not ready to have a baby, and I don't think Ross is either…"

Phoebe stated, "You **_do _**know he already has one, don't you?"

"Yea, but this is just different. I mean, I'm sure he was shocked the first time, but now it's just gonna go **_way _**over his head. I don't know how I'm going to tell him this. Ugh, I just wish this wasn't happening."

"Are, are you kidding? Rachel, you're sooo lucky! You get to have something that's part you, and part Ross. I mean, the road there is a little bumpy, but it's so worth it in the end," Monica told her friend.

Rachel stood to walk out, "Ugh, what do you know? You're baby crazy."

Monica looked at Phoebe with an "I-can't-believe-what-she-said" look.

"What? You are!" Phoebe pointed out, running out behind Rachel.

((on the beach, the girls just arrived))

Rachel walked up to Ross's chair and settled herself onto his lap nervously. He began to rub her shoulders affectionately, then asked,

"You feeling better, sweetie?"

Monica glanced over at her and gave her a look signaling that this was the right time.

"Ross, I-I kind of needed to talk to you about something," Rachel started. "Something important."

Ross looked at her kind of oddly, "Okay. Do you wanna tell me now?"

"Actually, I was kind of hoping I could tell you in… private," she told him, motioning at the others.

Just then, Joey reappeared from the surf, carrying his boogie board under his arm,

"Hey, Chandler! Ross! You guys gotta come out here, the waves are great; the best they've been all day!"

Ross turned to Rachel, "Rach, can we do this later? I promise you'll have me all to yourself next time."

She watched as he grabbed his board and the three headed for the water. Sighing, she went to join Monica and Phoebe.

"So, when exactly are you going to tell him?" Phoebe questioned. "This isn't exactly one of those things you can put off…"

"I know, I know. I was ready to tell him now, but… I just thought I could use a little more time to calm down myself," Rachel replied.

"I guess you're right, but you know, the sooner you tell him, the better you're going to feel," Monica reminded.

"Well, right now the only thing that is going to make me feel even slightly better, is the nice tan I'm about to get," Rachel smiled, as she found a nearby lounger and began to soak in the sun.

((15-20 minutes later, beach))

Monica laughed as she saw Chandler panting, his face covered with salty sea water, running back towards their camp.

"Well, you lasted a good fifteen minutes out there, stud."

He laughed, running his fingers through his hair, "At least I was out there…"

Monica stood up in defense, "Hey, you give me one of those boards and I'll take you right here, right now!"

"Actually, I'm pretty wiped," Chandler said, taking a seat.

"Oh hey, since you're back, could you put some suntan lotion on my back?" she asked innocently enough.

Chandler did a double take, "R-Really?"

"Well, yea. Rachel's asleep, and Phoebe would probably start doing some weird… I don't know, skin therapy thing on me."

So, she handed him the lotion and he carefully began to apply it on her back. Neither knew what was to come later on…

((later that evening))

Ross opened the door to his room, hoping to find Rachel, he hadn't seen her for about an hour or so. Thankfully, he saw her passed out on the bed, her body limp and fragile. He definitely could sense that something was different about her. It most likely had something to do with that "news" she had to discuss with him.

He saw her eyes open and shut a few times, so he walked over and sat down beside her.

"Hey, watcha been doin'?" she asked him.

"Looking for you. You missed dinner, and I didn't really no where to look, so I brought you some bread. The rest is downstairs, I didn't know how hungry you were."

"Thanks, sweetie," she said, taking the bread and beginning to eat it.

He moved closer to her, inhaling her sweet "Rachel" scent.

"So, what was that thing you wanted to talk to me about earlier?"

Rachel began to tell him, but covered her mouth and ran into the bathroom. Ross couldn't help but stare as she ran inside, her face looking horribly ill. She must still be feeling bad.

He waited for her to come out, and in a few minutes saw her standing in the doorway, her right hand pressed against her stomach,

"I'm pregnant."

Hope you liked this chapter, I'm trying to lengthen them, and I've been kind of busy lately, so once again sorry for the delay! For those of you who suggested some Mondler, I hope you noticed that I started my storyline for them, and will try to continue it. I'm kind of going in the direction where they keep it a secret from the rest, so sorry to use the same thing as season five, but I'll switch mine around as best as I can. Seeing as I've never really written a Mondler storyline, I hope you don't expect anything great. I'm a huge fan of them, but I'm a bigger lobster, so sorry once again. Please review, thanks


End file.
